forextremefandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Rodgers
Matthew James Rodgers is an Canadian professional wrestler, best known for his work in WWE for Extreme (WWEFE). He is currently signed to its NXT brand. Early Life Under Construction. Professional wrestling career WWE For Extreme 'NXT Debut (December 2009)' Rodgers made his NXT debut on December 8, 2009 as a face in a interview with Matt Striker where he was question about his plans for the future. He would make his official in-ring debut on the December 15th edition of NXT in a losing effort to Arthur Yates in a triple threat match, which also involved Damon Walker. He would than lose again the following week to NXT Champion Jaye Canyon. He was intended to team with Kofi Kingston in a tournament to crown the first ever NXT Tag Team Champions, but was pulled out due to suffering a minor injury. It would announced on WWEFE.com that Matt would make his return the following week on NXT. Unfortunately, His return was delayed another week. 'Return and move to the Main Roster; Bounty Hunter Gimmick (July 2010-present)' It was revealed that Matt Rodgers had signed a new contract in July 2010 and was moved to the main roster. Than Matt would post on his twitter account that he will make his in-ring return on the July 12th edition of Monday Night Raw. In July 2010, Rodgers was repackaged into a Bounty Hunter Gimmick and made his return on July 30th edition of SmackDown, where decided to target than United States Champion Caleb Stone and challenged him for a title match at SummerSlam, which would be accepted. At the PPV, Rodgers would fail to capture the championship, he would disappear from WWE Television once again soon after. Rodgers would make another return on the September 24th edition of SmackDown to attempt to take out Women's Champion Madison Rayne so he can recieve the million dollar bounty and also a United States title match, but would fail his mission. It is unknown if he will be back full time or not. Personal life Under Construction. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Aftershock Special'' (Double underhook floated over into a cross arm breaker) :* Natural Disaster (Hangman’s Facebuster) *'Signature moves' :* Diving Knee Drop, sometimes to the back :* Thuderstruck (Pop-up lifting kick to the opponent's midsection) :* Rolling Elbow :* Dragon Sleeper, would set up for Natural Disaster :* Death Valley Driver :* Sitout Shoulder Jawbreaker :* Enziguri :* Double Leg Slam :* W.A.W. Wind Advisory Warning (Powerbomb onto the knee) :* Double stomp to an opponent's back :* Cobra Clutch :* Running Sitout Powerbomb :* Multiple suplex variations :* -German :* -Saito :* -Snap :* -Tiger :* -Exploder :* Mexican Surfboard :* Diving Headbutt :* Backbreaker :* STO :* Diving Missile Dropkick :* Swinging Neckbreaker :* Release Dragon Suplex :* Running Knee Lift :* European Uppercut :* Shoot Kick :* :* Knife Edged chop :* Forearm Smash *'Managers' :* *'Entrance Themes' :* "Eye of the Storm" by Killswitch Engage Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :* Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:WWE NXT Category:1985 births